ElectricWorm
by helljumper775
Summary: One teen is used by a ROB while using the InFamous CYOA to give the teen powers. Without any other help, The ROB drops the teen into a world for its own amusement.


For all intents and purposes I was dead and 'CHOSEN' by a Random Omnipotent Being, ROB for short. What have I been chosen for? Why to be its entertainment of course.

It said that I would be in danger so he/she would give me powers from Infamous.

 **Smoke, Neon, Cryokinesis,** **Electrokinesis, or Concrete.**

I chose the **Electrokinesis** for the simple fact that I thought it was more versatile. I also chose _Drifter_ , as it didn't give me extra memories.

I had 1000 points for the sub-powers and equipment I would have when I arrive. The sub powers and equipment are:

Strength (free): can now bench press a car, Safe house (free): A home where only you know it exists, Light Body Amour (50): light fits under cloths, Durability (100): I can take a couple of shots, Regen (100): heal any nonlethal wound almost instantly, Stamina (100:) run all day, Expanded Space Bag (100): extremely durable over the shoulder bag that is bigger on the inside, Toggle (150): can turn on or off my powers, Bio-capacitor (200): a device that can store your energy for later use and has a charge similar to your own energy pool, Subdue (300): nonlethal takedowns, and Analytics (300): knows where everyone is at all times.

I had to get some complications to continue and there was a limit (400) to how many points I could get,Green lit (300) and Emotional (200-100) _._

Green lit was that a local and powerful gang would like to take my head (random), and Emotional was that my emotions could cause my powers to surge randomly.

The normal powers that came from **Electrokinesis** were Arc Lightning (like Force Lightning can link to others), Pulse Heal (heals others wounds), Overload Burst (condensed electricity bolt can be chained), EM Shockwave (Omni-directional energy pulse). Any other things that would be capable with **Electrokinesis** I would have to find out myself.

Once I finished choosing my power I asked, "Okay, so how does this work? I wake up in the safe house or do I wait a few years? How do I get to the land of the living?"

"Like so," It said as it smacked me, sending me flying.

After a bit I noticed I was falling to Earth, or at least an Earth I didn't know. I was dropping faster and then noticed I was going to hit a roof of a building. I shut my eyes in an automatic response.

When I didn't feel any pain, or the voice of ROB, so I opened my eyes and saw I was on a bed. When I registered the softness of my new bed I released all tension I had in my muscles and sagged on the bed in relief.

I looked to the counter, as it was the only thing that had anything of interest. It had my birth certificate and SSN with a bag that has the light body armor and the bio-capacitor. By the look of the Birth Certificate, I am 16 years old now. I then checked around the room, then the rest of the house, to find anything else I could use to find out where I was. I found a house phone that had an unheard message and a Deed to the house under an Alex Mercer, I pressed play.

" **Hello, this is Jasmine Hayworth, from Winslow High school. I would like to inform you that tour child, Alex Mercer, is enrolled as a junior for the 2010-2011 school year."**

I sagged as I am now 16 again and I had to deal with high school again as well. Where the hell is Winslow and where did I get dropped, were two big questions I had. Another was why the hell I had Alex Mercer as a name?

I looked out the window and saw it was dark, 12 midnight at the most I think, and saw the roads were empty with the occasional car passing and other houses, some broken down or condemned, and a view of … docks? I smelled salt as well.

Was I near the Gulf of Mexico, The Atlantic Ocean, or The Pacific Ocean?

I was starting to panic as to the very unfamiliar place I started out in. I was use to the warm and almost unpredictable weather of Texas, not the cold humid weather from here.

I had some cloths that fit me in the closet. I changed o something warm and then left the house to see the town, or city, and get my barring.

A few hours later I found the name of the City was Brockton Bay once I found a library.

I entered the library once it opened, and hopped on a computer to find any relative info on this universe. I found out that I could travel by bus to my new school for about 14 minutes, that 9/11 was stopped by some golden man called Scion, or was it Sion, that there are monsters that had probably killed millions of people combined.

I found that there are almost Couriers in this city, so I decided to be one. I need money and I could run without tiring as well as my super strength. The uniform would be cargo pants with any kind of shirt, and my armor under it. I would wear a balaclava, the one with one big hole, and a hat. Both the hat and the shirt will have 'Rapid Courier' with a number and email, once I gotten them all set.

The school year started in another month, so I had time to gain money.

I would buy in bulk many shirts that had 'Rapid Courier' on it with my new number and email, once I got money.

I have plans to make something like the Google glasses, or a HUD, for a GPS. It still was a long way to go, due to the need of an Engineer, a Programmer, and maybe more people for it to be non-tinker and reproducible.

I started with the 'Para-Humans Online' or PHO for short, as I posted an ad-like thing that I was a 'Rouge' cape that would deliver anything and everything as long as it was nonliving, weighed at or below 130, and was in an 11in. x 9in. x 6in. box or a shoe box. My rules were no looking in the package, no loosing/giving the package to anyone that was not designated or given a word for release, and protect the package at all cost unless given a warrant.

My first job was to deliver a few letters from a Lawyer to clients, I guess. The pay was a 'Priority Service' which was a $1.80 per mile and an $18 minimum each. It was cheaper than the other 3 Couriers that were in the City.

So the 6 letters were $108 minimum and total of 24 miles for $43.20. It took me 3 hours with my powers of near infinite stamina.

My uniform for the first few weeks would be a black hoodie and a white bandana.

In the month that I was Couriering I amassed a good eight thousand as a courier which was good, as two of the three main gangs left me be. The Archer's Bridge Merchants were always hostile to me but I guess it was the Green lit drawback acting, also maybe because I took down some of their people while working.

The, dreaded, first day of school was here as I walked thru the front doors and headed to my home room. I was bored to say the least, as I had graduated high school only to go back to school.


End file.
